batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian " Gunslinger " Shepard
Adrian Shepard is a Russo - American efficient mercenary and former operator of worldwide military organisation called " FOXTAIL ". He is a force to be reckoned with, as Joker, Roman Sionis and Bat - Family themselves can confirm that. According to his old squadmate and potential girlfriend, he is tall, at least 1.85 cm, has a muscular body and smart almost as Bruce Wayne, and has emerald - green eyes and black hair. Early life. Adrian: " Yeah, well, ya see, I never had sad moments in my life, Barb. ". Barbara: " Then why did you became... '''this?' ". Adrian: " ''Oh, Barb. That`s `cause it`s Bruce`s fault. ". Adrian ( Andrey ) Shepard - Degtyarov was born in Gotham City, USA, in 1993, October 12th. He, along with three sisters - one of them is youngest child - and his younger brother, Alex ( or Sasha ) grew up in family of two former Russian agents turned Wayne Enterprises shareholders, Adrian Shepard ( formerly Degtyarov ) and Ann ( Anya ) Shepard - Degtyarova ( nee Voronova ). His parents were dear friends of Bruce Wayne, and Adrian often came to Wayne Manor with his twin - sister Jenny ( Zhenya ) to play or spend their free time with Richard " Dick " Grayson, Wayne`s adopted son. He also befriended Jason Todd and Tim Drake, as well as Barbara Gordon, who he first started calling " Barb ", and she loved him as her brother. When he turned 16, he went to college to know how cinema industry looks like from within, and that`s where he first met his potential girlfriend, Kate ( Katya ) Mason, another one of many Russo - American citizen of Gotham. They started to spend a lot of time with each other, making Dick suspicious of his friend, and making Barbara, who then fell in love in romantic way with him, jelaous. At the age of 17, he experienced the most horryfing event in his life - he learned that both of his parents died in a road accident - the brakes of their " Volkswagen Touareg " stopped working and they crashed into a pole, dying instantly. Adrian snapped, left Gotham with his siblings, and returned to Moscow. Working for " FOXTAIL ". Adrian: " I reget nothin`, goddamnit! Get over yourself! ". After his 18th birthday, Adrian joined the " FOXTAIL " and soon became its top - tier operator and led a squad of his, called " Black Spade ", consisted of eight operators - himself, Kate, his old school buddy, Dima, Violett, Dee, Roman, Marianne and Anatoliy ( or Anthony ). All of them were Russo - American, which helped them a lot in their line of work. One of his operations took part in war - torn Bolivia, where he met Jason Todd, or Arkham Knight, and killed half of his mercenaries, essentially wiping their presence in Bolivia, and then, shortly after, in every country of South America. Another op took place in Serbia, where he and his team supported rebels and killed Serbian President, who was an agent of Lex Luthor at the time, who was hoping to experiment on locals. His final operation was conducting a raid on one of the hideouts of Jason`s PMC, killing all of his men and beating Jason sensless, breaking his hip and ribs in process. Returning to Gotham. Adrian: " Damn, baby girl, that all you had to say. ". Finishing his five - year service, Adrian heard that Batman was present when his parents died, and knew that they were rammed in the left side of their car by Falcone`s goons, but did nothing to prevent their deaths or at least warn them about Carmine`s intentions of killing them. This fueled his hatred for Caped Crusader, and he decided that he will destroy Batman`s reputation, cripple Wayne Enterprises and humiliate Bruce in process, as well as harming his old comrades and family, but he won`t kill him or Bat - family because of his twinge of sympathy to them - and a little part of pity to Bruce. Adrian became much more jaded and gained will to kill and maim his opponents. Returning to Gotham, he attacked Falcone`s warehouse, killing all of his people and stealing Mossberg 464 SPX, KAC LMG A1, and Tavor TS12 Custom. After GCPD and Batman arrived, he packed his new guns and ammo in the bag, but lights went out. Shepard activated night vision in lenses of his ballistic mask and met Batman with three shots from his XDM in the chest, stunning Bruce and giving himself an opportunity to snap to cover. When Bruce used his Detective Vision, he was stunned that his enemy was calm. Then Gunslinger kicked Batman`s ass, escaped tha warehouse and broke Jim Gordon`s arm, knocked 3 of his officers out, and beat Nightwing, when Adrian blew his stolen Ford and met former friend in alleyway. Both were fighting fiercly, but Adrian bested Dick and ecsaped to his safehouse. And thus, the legendary Gunslinger has born. Apperance. Adrian wears black leather jacket, grey cargo pants, navy - blue short - sleeved shirt under his jacket, and black combat boots, when walking Gotham streets as a civilian. As mentioned earlier, he is a tall young man with emerald - green eyes and black hair with faux - hawk haircut and 5 o`clock shadow. When he is on a mission, he wears black ballistic mask with skull painted on it, and black sneaking suit with ceramic plates, and also wears bulletproof vest and tactical vest with ammo for his guns in it. Mask itself has night vision installed in its lenses. While infiltrating Gotham Concert Hall to help his friend Marianne, known as idol singer Jasmine, and her juniors leave GCH, he donned black hooded mantle cloak, grey t - shirt under it, dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. Gunslinger`s weapon of choise is his old service pistol, Sprinfield Armory XDM chambered in .40S&W and modified with extended mag and Osprey silencer, but he often uses Hera Arms CQR chambered in 5.56x45 NATO, modified with EOTech holographic sight and Hera Arms silencer. In his final showdown with some of the Bat - family members, which resulted in Batman being shot in his suit`s weak spot, Nightwing with his left leg broken it three places, Red Hood with his ribs cracked, Red Robin with knocked out teeth and Gunslinger himself with bleeding left shoulder and stomach, he used stolen Batsuit prototype, but with his signature mask and ammo pouches on Batsuit, he unmasked himself and said that Bruce`s reputation is already damaged, because he posed as hitman, sent by Wayne to eliminate Mayor Hill, and disclosed philantrope`s various dealings with mafia. Adrian: " This... Is for my parents, Brucie old boy. Enjoy every last moment of it, you hypocritical son of a bitch. " Skills and powers. Firearms Specialist Adrian is an exeptional weapons expert. He used various weapons at battlefield, but his favorite guns are pistols, shotguns, SMGs and assaut, battle and sniper rifles. His weapon of choice is his old service pistol, Sprinfield Armory XDM chambered in .40S&W and modified with extended mag and Osprey silencer. When assasinating Roman Sionis, also known as Black Mask, he used Truvelo CMS with silencer and Bender&Schmidth 12x scope, chambered in 20x42 mm. In his final showdown, before going on his way to continue to operate as mercenary, he used Jim Gordon`s Taurus Judge chambered in .410 Bore and Springfield TRP Operator 10 mm, when revolver was yanked away by Tim. Stealth Expert He was a gifted infiltrator in his time as an " FOXTAIL " operator, but he used his old alias - John Masters - while infiltrating Wayne Enterprises as loader to find out what was shipped to Black Mask`s warehouses by truckload with WayneTech symbol on them. Also he posed as Mack Knight, Mask`s old hitman, when he was looking for Roman Sionis` hideout in order to lure him out in the open and kill. While infiltrating GCH, he was wearing dark clothes to blend in with the shadows and look like model or idol singer while on the public. Also he sneaked in Gordon`s residence, when Oracle was with her father without her noticing even with her various gadgets. Tactician He carries out his hits with deadly grace and presicion, not leaving any enemy alive in his way, and always thinking two steps forward. Adrian often buys dead drops with ammo, new guns, armor or explosives. Before hitting, he scouts the area to find additional exfil points, cars or entry points. In the field he always trying to predict his enemies` next move in order to kill them, and thinking over his moves in order to perfectly execute his mission. Master of Martial Arts and Dirty Fighter. He learned Sombo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu - Jitsu and Boxing when he was in the " FOXTAIL ", and he used this skills in order to fight with the likes of Batman and Caped Crusader himself. Also he isn`t a honest fighter - Adrian will go for gut punch, overhead, groin kicks and bonebreakers, and he gladly will throw an empty bottle, rocks, and any other throwable object, will use knife or a gun in a fistfight, and sure enough will kill, when possible. Personality. Adrian is collected, calm and rational mercenary. He won`t allow his emotions get in his way. Also he was ( and is ) popular with the ladies. In his teenage years Barbara Gordon had fallen for him, and his squadmate also was bordering on intimate level in their relationship. Laurel Lance, or Black Canary, was one of his childhood friends and his first girlfriend. Adrian also misses her, as shown in his journal, quote: " I still remember the taste of her lips. Strawberry. Yeah, definetly strawberry. Oh man, she was so nice and cute. I really, really miss Laurel. But, maybe Kate will be better than her, who knows. ", ''end quote. Helena Bertinelli views him as her friend, but notes that he is " a cutie ", and Cassandra Cain openly admits that she loves him and wanted to have sex on rooftops. He shows his feelings for Kate, but tries to hide them. He cares for her a great deal, and will kill anybody who hurt her. He also friendly and chatty, as his squadmates noticed, when they started helping him in Gotham with his hits and helping him mentally when he is in need, and he always returns the favor. When he was younger, he saw Richard as his brother, because they had similar thoughts and actions, but he also saw Jason as his best friend and twin brother - because Todd was more down - to - earth and cynical guy. Adrian rarely breaks down sobbing or screaming, but he cried on his parents` funeral, cried with joy when found out that all of his siblings are fine, and he starts to quietly sob when somebody tells about his Mom and Dad, but he learned to hold his tears back. He screamed when their CO led them into ambush, and then he killed said CO. He also screamed at Barbara when she tried to defend Batman and appeal to Adrian`s younger self. Also he has frequent nightmares, in which he relieves worst days of his time as operator. Worth to mention that Gunslinger is somewhat sociopathic, because he never questions himself when he kills Roman Sionis or Mayor Hill, or any goon, who he has in his sights, but he cares for civilians and helps them whenever he can. Quotes. " ''Adrian! Adrian! Oh, baby, am I glad to see you. ''" " ''Didn`t know that we` re still a thing, Laurel. Glad to see you too. ''" - Adran and Laurel Lance upon reuniting in Gotham City Plaza. " ''Who the hell are you? Jason? ''" " ''Yep. Jason it is, you dumb muscle. No, I`m your worst freakin` nigthmare. ''" - Adrian ( as Gunslinger ) and Richard after former`s assaut of Falcone`s weapon stash. " ''Okay. Mari, you stay put and move ONLY on my mark. Don`t wanna get you killed. " " Roger that. But why the hell are you helpin` me? ''" " ''`Cuz you`re my friend. And I value you as a person and a friend. " - Gunslinger and Marianne while leaving GCH and Adrian admitting that Mari is precious to him. " NO! Adrian, ya gotta listen to me, bro! Bruce isn`t gulity in what happed to your parents! Falcone is!" " Uh - huh. That`s why good ol` Carmine is shot to death. KAC LAMG isn`t a toy, y`know. 5.56x45 NATO and all that stuff." " Then why are you so goddamn adamant on killin` him? He - damn, we! - on your side. J - just calm down. Put aside your guns and come to Manor." " Why? Is Gordon`s waiting for me there to arrest me, yeah? Or some other ugly MoFo waiting to clap me? You know what, Timmy? '''Fuck '''that and ''screw' '''you, Bruce, Barbara, Richard, and any other asshole from your circlejerk. I`m tired of listenin` to your justice '''bullshit'. Y`all gonna die by my hand or stay alive - but knowing that your family`s friend became THIS because of righteous Batman. Fuck that.''" - Adrian finally breaking down after fistfight with Red Hood, Batman, Nightwing and Red Robin, when latter told him to surrender himself.Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Personnel Category:Russo - American